Jafar
}= - Journal = }} Jafar is 'n herhalende antagonis in die Kingdom Hearts reeks. Oorsprong in Disney se , is hy 'n lid van Maleficent se raad van Disney skurke, en blyk haar adjunk te wees. Hy is die koninklike van Agrabah. Met sluwe en bedrog probeer Jafar Aladdin uit te skakel, om in Agrabah as die nuwe Sultan te regeer. Verskyning Jafar is 'n lang, dun, benerige man geklee in wye klere. Hy is altyd gesien dra sy goud, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter aan te vul sy magiese magte. Jafar dra swart robes wat bereik die grond overtop 'n rooi-violet kledingstuk met klok moue. Onder hierdie tweede kledingstuk, Jafar dra nog 'n hemp, hierdie een swart met baie digsluitende moue wat bereik sy polse. Die skouers van sy buitenste mantel is gewys en koppel aan 'n lang, enigiets swart Kaapse met 'n blood rooi binneland. Jafar se skoene is bruin en hul wenke krul innerlike. 'N rooi-violet gordel rondom Jafar se middellyf vasgebind is. Jafar dra ook 'n onewe, lig-gekleurde kledingstuk wat dek sy nek, die agterkant van sy kop, en sy bors. Jafar het 'n gedraaide, swart goatee en 'n dowwe snor, en hy dra ook grys oogskadu. Hy sport 'n kenmerkende swart , met 'n dun, geel patroon wikkel rondom die middel, met wat lyk na 'n ruby stel in die voorkant, en 'n helder rooi veer geplaas net bo dit. Meer rooi-violet lap hang van die verstekhoek, draping oor Jafar se skouers. Sodra Jafar maak sy derde wens, hy neem op die vorm van 'n genie. In sy getransformeerde staat, Jafar se vel raak bloed rooi, sy ore raak gepunte, sy regteroor winste 'n goud piercing, sy hare is in 'n topknot, en sy oë raak heeltemal geel vasgebind. Hy behou sy rooi-violet gordel, en sy vyf fingered hande verkry kort, swart kloue. Hy ook groei aansienlik in grootte. Persoonlikheid Jafar is baie koel en berekende, nog bose en 'n gewoonlik amoreel en sorcerer wat Maleficent beskou as "Beyond hulp. Verteer deur sy eie haat." Hy is in 'n meestal koel wyse gesien, tog is maklik hofbevele. Hy's sly, belangrike radioaktiewe spoorder en arrogante, ignoreer Maleficent se waarskuwing oor die behoud van sy hart oop tot duisternis vir te lank, beantwoord net "jou besorgdheid is aanraking, maar skaars nodig". In Kingdom Hearts II, hy is effens meer impulsief as tevore, maar nie heeltemal so arrogante. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Jafar (Boss), Jafar (Genie) en Jafar (Cobra) Jafar verskyn in drie Kingdom Hearts speletjies soos 'n baas. In die eerste wedstryd, veg hy Sora in die Grot van Wonders deur sy personeel en magic. Gedurende hierdie stryd, Jafar tipies staan op een van die klipstene geleë rondom die area en aanvalle van bo met 'n deurlopende balk van vuur en 'n groot roomys storm in die sentrum gebied van die kamer, soms vir 'n meer persoonlike aanval met sy staf drifting. Nadat hy beskadig is genoeg in hierdie konfrontasie, hy draai in 'n bal van lig en floats weg, dan hervat menslike vorm om die siklus weer voort te gaan. Daarbenewens, wanneer getref met Gravity magic, Jafar vorm 'n beskermende skild rondom hom. In die tweede deel van die stryd, Jafar raak 'n kragtige Genie en gooi vuurballe by Sora en vriende. Wanneer verslaan, hy is verseël word in 'n magic lamp. Jafar gebruik die dieselfde aanvalle in 'ketting van Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Jafar lewer meer kragtig as ooit in sy genie vorm. Sora ry op die magie tapyt soos hy en Jafar in die gesig staar. Jafar kan teleport Sora na 'n ander dimensie in hierdie stryd en ook gooi geboue by Sora, asook ander projektiele (soos vuurballe) en kan tydelik verlam Sora met 'n flits van lig uit sy oë. As Sora depletes die HP in Jafar se bors, hy kan en gebruik dan die reaksie bevels Roll Up en Spin Burst, waarin hy gryp Jafar se stert, vou hom, en tol hom rondom. Aan die einde van die skuif, Jafar gelaat word kortliks geaffekteer en oop vir 'n paar aanvalle. Oorsprong Jafar gemaak eers sy verskyning in as die Sultan se krag-honger vizier. In sy soeke na iemand geskik om te tik die Grot van Wonders, "'n diamant in die rowwe", soek hom gelei het tot die straat urchin Aladdin. Met Aladdin se hulp, sal hy amper 'n gewone olie lamp wat eintlik 'n all-powerful genie gehuisves verkry. Egter, as gevolg van onvoorsiene gevolge, Jafar verloor die lamp en sy soeke na krag was hy teengestaan word onbedoeld deur Aladdin onder die valse identiteit Prins Ali al Ababwaa. Maar Jafar sou nie opgee en gebruik sy parrot metgesel, Iago, steel die lamp, raak die genie se nuwe Meester en totale beheer oor Agrabah met nuutgevonde bevoegdhede hy het gewens vir 'n veronderstelling. Hy het probeer om te banish Aladdin tot in die uithoeke van die aarde maar misluk as Aladdin getoon vir een laaste konfrontasie. Desperaat, Jafar gebruik sy laaste wens te raak 'n all-powerful genie maar in vervat binne 'n lamp deur Aladdin en geslinger in die woestyn deur Genie mislei was. In The Return of Jafar, Iago vryspring die lamp en dit neergooi 'n put, en die dief Abis Mal vind dit. Aangesien hy gevind die lamp Abis Mal is tegnies Jafar se Meester, maar hy is so onbekwame en sy dat Jafar maklik stoot hom en gee hom bestellings, byvoorbeeld hom in twee van sy drie wense deur opsetlik onjuiste interpretasie hulle sodat hulle uit mors. Jafar Rangskik vir Aladdin word geneem weg van die Stad deur Iago terwyl hy imprisons Jasmine en die Sultan en neem oor Agrabah. Aladdin lewer Jafar in 'n finale stryd betrokke en is byna vermoor deur Jafar se genie vorm, wanneer Iago het 'n verandering van hart en ingryp om te vernietig Jafar se lamp, Jafar vir goed vernietig word. Eksterne skakels en:Jafar fr:Jafar de:Dschafar es:Yafar it:Jafar pt:Jafar fi:Jafar